The Promise in The Usual
by SweetGoldStar
Summary: Extended piece for the ending scene of 6x12 The Sin in The Sisterhood. Because they could have taken things just a tiny bit further, which is exactly what I did. ; Definitely implied B&B.


**Hiyee folks! I know it's been ages since I posted anything but I'm in Senior Year and way too busy for my liking! LOL Things are kinda crazy with having to figure out what I wanna do next year and yadda yadda yadda...**

**Anyway, how are you all liking season 6 so far? Things are starting to look good, don't you think? It's been a tough ride so far, but this week's episode showed that they are getting back on track, at least that's how I feel. And now that DB has also said that he'd like to see a season with B&B together, it can't go wrong, right? :D **

**I haven't written anything on the whole '7 months later' or 'Hannah' situation, but since I really liked the ending scene from 'The Sin In The Sisterhood' I decided to write a little extension for it. It's a really short piece and mostly I write actual B&B hook-ups, but I feel like this is a little more realistic than them actually devouring each other right then and there. (Though we can only dream. ;) ) I think it's clear that there are spoilers in here for 6x12, so if you haven't seen it yet and don't want to be spoiled, please turn back now! **

**I hope I'll be back with something new sooner now, but I can't garantuee it. Maybe if there are some other nice ending scenes coming up I'll do a few more like these, since they don't take up too much time. Enjoy the next episode and hold on during the hiatus, I think the wait might be worth it! :)**

* * *

Everything seemed different tonight, neither of them really knew why, but things almost seemed to be as they used to be before... 'everything'.

She asked him if they should invite Hannah, it seemed like the logical thing to do and all things considered she did like her. But he told her she was working late and that was the end of it. Tonight it would just be the two of them, as it was 'before'.

Booth ordered them the usual, they got talking about the case and he explained her the emotional parts of it which she didn't understand. Not for the first time, she had to agree with him and he just had to gloat over it. It felt normal, it felt good, it felt...them.

It was like the moment in the car hours before, they were having fun, they were relaxed and laughing together, until suddenly they weren't.

She felt like she started it, her question evoked a tension that they had gotten used to at some level, but didn't occur as much now as it did 'before'. Which was actually how it should be, yet neither of them backed down. When did they ever, really?

Still, it was a dangerous game to play. It went far, just not as far as actually telling each other explicitly who they were really talking about, what they were feeling. Both of them knew it and both were quite positive that the other knew too, though.

It was wrong to tell her that 'that person' wasn't going anywhere, it was wrong to actually mean it, but he did and part of him didn't care.

It was wrong to smile hearing him say that, it was wrong to wish it would all be okay, but she did and part of her didn't care.

She glanced at Cam & Paul before turning her attention back to Booth. For a moment she felt the need to lighten the mood, to get back to the atmosphere of the first part of the evening.

"We are a good team", that wasn't going to help, she realised, so she generalised, "All of us."

They clinked their glasses and he smiled his little boy grin at her, which made her laugh silently in amusement.

"The best."

She nodded and stayed quiet for a few seconds. But the conversation wasn't over, she couldn't let it go right now, not when she was close to hearing what she desperately wanted to hear.

"We're good together." She said again after taking another sip of her wine.

Booth didn't know where she was going with this, or didn't want to, but he answered her anyway. "Yes, we are."

She nodded briefly to herself, gathering her thoughts. Perhaps gaining the courage to continue, he didn't really know. She kept looking at their friends chatting on the other side of the Founding Fathers.

"Do you think we would have been good together?"

He frowned, not sure if she was just asking him the same question for the third time or if she really was going with this where he thought she was. He decided to play safe and just answer her question once more, making sure though that he used the present tense. "We are."

She sighed almost imperceptibly before elaborating. "I mean...a different kind of together."

He couldn't deny her honesty, for some reason that he couldn't comprehend he wasn't able to just steer the conversation to another topic or lie to her in any way. "Yes, Bones, we would be good. We would be...", he thought about it for a second, trying to find the right word to describe it, "good."

Because there wasn't really a better word for it, they would be 'good' for each other. They always had been. They knew each other and they were always there for the other. It may be an unlikely match, but it's a match nonetheless. So yes, they are 'good' together.

There was a short pause again, each mulling over the conversation in their heads. It was Brennan who broke the silence again, her now soft voice pulling him back to reality.

"What if they both stay?"

He looks at her and finally she takes her eyes off of Cam & Paul to look at him too, because she wants an answer and he hasn't given her one yet.

She can see that he's not sure what exactly she wants to know and even though she doesn't really want to, she explains herself.

"What if the person who got away and the person who let him slip away both stay?"

She didn't look away this time and he could do nothing but hold her gaze.

"Then maybe...maybe they still have hope."

His eyes seemed to bore into her own as he spoke in the way that made her shudder and forget everything else. This was what Angela called 'eye-sex'. They knew it, but neither looked away.

Something had shifted today, they didn't know if it was during the carried or right now or something else, but they couldn't deny it. There was a newfound clarity for both of them which refused to be denied. The atmosphere of truth and promise that hung in the air, was not willing to disappear.

"Then what?" She couldn't help but ask.

It wasn't easy on either of them, but right now none of them could seem to stop. He couldn't deny her the answers to her questions and she couldn't deny him posing them in the first place.

They both deserved it and maybe they both needed to hear it. They didn't know why, but did the reason really matter this time?

It was 'them' after all, and even though there always had been reasons for why they shouldn't be 'good' together, they were, so maybe they were both on their way to stop caring about the reasons why not to do 'this'.

Yes, there had been a shift today, tonight, and they could both feel things would continue to shift, because of entropy...or some reason that they were starting to ignore. Cause in the end, all that ever mattered was 'them' and 'this'.

It was like an epiphany slowly growing inside of him. And when he answered her, he knew that he still believed these words that he had told her once before. It started to sink in that he still held on to these words and that they would never leave him. "Then...everything happens eventually, Bones. You just got to be open enough to see it."

She can see the truth in his eyes and smiles at him like she'll only ever do at him. She turns her head, staring at Paul & Cam once more while she whispers to herself, "I am."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please leave a little feedback before you go, it was my Birthday on Wednesday so that would be a great late gift! :)**

**Catch you all next time! **

**CherryXMe**


End file.
